1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrosurgery and, more particularly, to surgical devices and methods that employ high frequency energy to cut and ablate heart tissue for increasing the flow of blood to a patient's heart.
Coronary artery disease, the build up of atherosclerotic plaque on the inner walls of the coronary arteries, causes the narrowing or complete closure of these arteries resulting in insufficient blood flow to the heart. A number of approaches have been developed for treating coronary artery disease. In less severe cases, it is often sufficient to treat the symptoms with pharmaceuticals and lifestyle modification to lessen the underlying causes of the disease. In more severe cases a coronary artery blockage can often be treated using endovascular techniques, such as balloon angioplasty, a laser recanalization, placement of stents, and the like.
In cases where pharmaceutical treatment and endovascular approaches have failed or are likely to fail, it is often necessary to perform a coronary artery bypass graft procedure using open or thoracoscopic surgical methods. For example, many patients still require bypass surgery due to such conditions as the presence of extremely diffuse stenotic lesions, the presence of total occlusions and the presence of stenotic lesions in extremely tortuous vessels. However, some patients are too sick to successfully undergo bypass surgery. For other patients, previous endovascular and/or bypass surgery attempts have failed to provide adequate revascularization of the heart muscle.
The present invention is particularly concerned with an alternative to the above procedures, which is known as laser myocardial revascularization (LMR). LMR is a recent procedure developed with the recognition that myocardial circulation occurs through arterioluminal channels and myocardial sinusoids in the heart wall, as well as through the coronary arteries. In LMR procedures, artificial channels are formed in the myocardium with laser energy to provide blood flow to ischemic heart muscles by utilizing the heart's ability to perfuse itself from these artificial channels through the arterioluminal channels and myocardial sinusoids. In one such procedure, a CO.sub.2 laser is utilized to vaporize tissue and produce channels in the heart wall from the epicardium through the endocardium to promote direct communication between blood within the ventricular cavity and that of existing myocardial vasculature. The laser energy is typically transmitted from the laser to the epicardium by an articulated arm device. Recently, a percutaneous method of LMR has been developed in which an elongated flexible lasing apparatus is attached to a catheter and guided endoluminally into the patient's heart. The inner wall of the heart is irradiated with laser energy to form a channel from the endocardium into the myocardium for a desired distance.
While recent techniques in LMR have been promising, they also suffer from a number of drawbacks inherent with laser technology. One such drawback is that the laser energy must be sufficiently concentrated to form channels through the heart tissue, which reduces the diameter of the channels formed by LMR. In addition, free beam lasers generally must completely form each artificial lumen or revascularizing channel during the still or quiescent period of the heart beat. Otherwise, the laser beam will damage surrounding portions of the heart as the heart beats and thus moves relative to the laser beam. Consequently, the surgeon must typically form the channel in less than about 0.08 seconds, which requires a relatively large amount of energy. This further reduces the size of the channels that may be formed with a given amount of laser energy. Applicant has found that the diameter or minimum lateral dimension of these artificial channels may have an effect on their ability to remain open. Thus, the relatively small diameter channels formed by existing LMR procedures (typically on the order of about 1 mm or less) may begin to close after a brief period of time, which reduces the blood flow to the heart tissue.
Another drawback with current LMR techniques is that it is difficult to precisely control the location and depth of the channels formed by lasers. For example, the speed in which the revascularizing channels are formed often makes it difficult to determine when a given channel has pierced the opposite side of the heart wall. In addition, the distance in which the laser beam extends into the heart is difficult to control, which can lead to laser irradiation with heating or vaporization of blood or heart tissue within the ventricular cavity. For example, when using the LMR technique in a pericardial approach (i.e., from outside surface of the heart to inside surface), the laser beam may not only pierce through the entire wall of the heart but may also irradiate blood within the heart cavity. As a result, one or more blood thromboses or clots may be formed which can lead to vascular blockages elsewhere in the circulatory system. Alternatively, when using the LMR technique in an endocardial approach (i.e., from the inside surface of the heart toward the outside surface), the laser beam may not only pierce the entire wall of the heart but may also irradiate and damage tissue surrounding the outer boundary of the heart.
2. Description of the Background Art
Devices incorporating radio frequency electrodes for use in electrosurgical and electrocautery techniques are described in Rand et al. (1985) J. Arthro. Surg. 1:242-246 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,281,216; 4,943,290; 4,936,301; 4,593,691; 4,228,800; and 4,202,337. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,290 and 4,036,301 describe methods for injecting non-conducting liquid over the tip of a monopolar electrosurgical electrode to electrically isolate the electrode, while energized, from a surrounding electrically conducting irrigant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,959 and 4,674,499 describe monopolar and bipolar electrosurgical devices, respectively, that include a conduit for irrigating the surgical site.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,316, 4,658,817, 5,389,096, PCT application No. WO 94/14383, European Patent Application No. 0 515 867, and Articles "Transmyocardio Laser Revascularization", Mirhoseini et al., Journal of Clinical Laser Medicine & Surgery Vol. 11, No. 1:15-19 (1993); "New Concepts in Revascularization of the Myocardium", Mirhoseini, et al., The Annuals of Thoracic Surgery Society of Thoracic Surgeons, Vol. 45, No. 4:415-420 (1988); "Transmyocardial Acupuncture", Sen, et al. Journal of Thoracic and Cardiovascular Surgery, Vol. 50, No. 2:181-189 (1965); "Transmural Channels Can Protect Ischemic Tissue", Whittaker, et al. Circulation, Vol. 93, No. 1:143-152 (1996); "Regional myocardial blood flow and cardiac mechanics in dog hearts with CO.sub.2 laser-induced intramyocardial revascularization", Hardy, et al., Basic Res. Cardiol, 85:179-196 (1990); "Treatment of Acute Myocardial Infarction by Transmural Blood Supply From the Ventricular Cavity", Walter, et al., Europ. Surg. Res., 130-138 (1971); "Revascularization of the Heart by Laser", Mirhoseini and Clayton, Journal of Microsurgery, 2:253-260 (1981); "Transventricular Revascularization by Laser", Mirhoseini, et al., Lasers in Surgery and Medicine, 2:187-198 (1982) describe methods and apparatus for percutaneous myocardial revascularization. These methods and apparatus involve directing laser energy against the heart tissue to form transverse channels through the myocardium to increase blood flow from the ventricular cavity to the myocardium.